


Liminal

by Umbr_el_on



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Medical Play, Vampire Hubert von Vestra, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on
Summary: Sylvain let his eyes flutter closed as he slipped into a familiar spinning sensation. These moments of lightheaded dizziness had grown to be treasured for the way they reminded Sylvain of his service to Hubert and acted as a pathway to even greater places of peace.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Liminal

Sylvain let his eyes flutter closed as he slipped into a familiar spinning sensation. These moments of lightheaded dizziness had grown to be treasured for the way they reminded Sylvain of his service to Hubert and acted as a pathway to even greater places of peace. Even now, as blood dribbled out of the half dozen fresh bites on his neck and chest, Sylvain could scarcely believe Hubert had chosen  _ him  _ as his consort. Curling a weak hand into the fluffy blankets on their bed, Sylvain opened his mouth to speak and looked at his lover.

“Rest. I’ll be back shortly,” Hubert interrupted, bloody fangs visible past his reddened lips as he spoke.

Offering a faint smile, Sylvain closed his mouth again. He settled his head into a plush pillow stared at the bite marks and scars he could see on his pecs and stomach–both old and new–entranced by the seemingly endless supply of his life available to Hubert should the vampire choose to take it. Though Hubert never took enough to endanger Sylvain, he was also far from going hungry. Over the past few years, they’d perfected their balance of feeding in terms of volume and frequency.

A voice in the back of Sylvain’s head questioned if he should still be bleeding so long after they were done, but it was drowned out by the haze of blood loss and post-orgasm bliss. If it was a problem, Hubert would deal with it. One of the perks of dating a doctor-turned-vampire was the elimination of most awkward emergency room visits.

Footsteps in the hall pulled what little attention Sylvain could pay away from his bruised body. Hubert was there in the doorway, nude with his makeshift medical kit in hand as Sylvain expected. The sight gave volume to the worried voice in Sylvain’s mind, but Sylvain pushed it down with memories of Hubert’s skilled, healing hands and all of the times they’d pieced him back together in the past.

“‘S okay?” Sylvain asked, unable to avoid the slur in his words.

Hubert didn’t answer as he sat on the bed next to Sylvain. Instead, he set about wiping at Sylvain’s wounds with prepped alcohol pads. Every swipe of the cotton stung, the alcohol burning and biting Sylvain’s sensitive flesh. The pads themselves turned pink as they wiped away what traces of blood they could grab with Hubert’s gentle but insistent dabbing.

Sylvain couldn’t stop the arousal that blossomed from the sting. He swore pain wasn’t always like this for him, maintained fervently that he’d grown to appreciate it  _ after  _ Hubert started feeding off of him. Either way, it didn’t matter now. Despite the fact they’d had sex mere minutes ago, Sylvain’s cock twitched with interest every time the ache of the alcohol pads renewed. Hubert, attentive as always, took note and smirked. With his bleeding slowed, Sylvain felt the way Hubert’s demeanor shifted.

Instead of careful sanitation and pressure, Hubert let his hands linger, giving the alcohol more time to seep in. Sylvain ate up the sensation, hisses of pain and moans of pleasure blurring into animalistic sounds. With his blood loss, Sylvain’s sense of shame was nonexistent, paving the way for the open and needy sounds that ripped from his chest.

“You’re ridiculous,” Hubert muttered, glaring down at Sylvain with smoldering eyes as he pressed the pad in harder.

Sylvain answered with a hiss, shrug, and smile. Hubert answered the nonchalance with intensity, leaning over to pin Sylvain down by the wrists. Their faces were so close; Sylvain leaned forward to kiss Hubert, but Hubert kept himself just out of reach. Sylvain huffed, but he couldn’t ignore the way Hubert’s taunting added to his desire.

“Do you need me to help you with anything else?” Hubert asked, the faintest hint of a smirk on his lips.

Sylvain wanted to ride that look off of Hubert’s face, but he knew he didn’t have the energy for that, so he’d take the next best thing. “Yes.”

Hubert scoffed as he reached down and unceremoniously squeezed Sylvain’s cock. Sylvain groaned and bucked his hips, pushing his head off the pillow to get leverage, but Hubert moved with it and ultimately gave Sylvain nothing. Focusing his gaze on Hubert’s face, Sylvain was met with a dazzling flash of fangs before Hubert’s lips hardened back into a line. The brief glimpse of teeth and the red tinge to Hubert’s eyes were the only indications Sylvain got that Hubert was aroused, too. The steady grip of his hands and the evenness of his pale face gave no further indication of his emotions.

“What do you say?” Hubert kept his hand still, squeezing just a little tighter, on the cusp of being painful.

Sylvain gasped, “Please, Hubert.”

Hubert laughed, sharp and cruel, as he took his hand away. “Try again.”

“I…” Sylvain tried to formulate a more satisfying way to beg, but his brain was still foggy. Slumping back into bed, Sylvain whined, “I can’t…”

Sylvain could never be thankful enough for the way Hubert understood and handled him. Immediately, Hubert’s hard expression softened and his hand returned to gently rub Sylvain’s thigh. In turn, Sylvain’s frustration at himself melted away. After a moment of soothing, Hubert grazed his fingers over Sylvain’s cock again, gaze fixated on Sylvain’s face to see his reaction. Sylvain sighed, his pleasure coming through as a warm buzz rather than the raging wildfire it would have been had they continued on the way they started.

“Better?” Hubert whispered, prompting an enthusiastic nod from Sylvain.

With physical confirmation of Sylvain’s comfort, Hubert took hold of Sylvain again. With a gentle touch, he stroked Sylvain’s cock in long, slow movements. The scars on Hubert’s hands felt delicious against Sylvain’s shaft, adding bumps and ridges that shifted every time Hubert moved.

Sylvain gave a shuddering exhale, squirming ever so slightly with lingering overstimulation. His ass still felt stretched, remnants of Hubert’s spend still lingering in him. It was glorious, the way it made him feel soft and warm and owned. The throbs of his bite marks felt like echoes of his pounding heart, a testament to the way only Hubert could make him feel.

Hubert rasped, “I love you,” as he settled into a rhythm that left Sylvain speechless.

Sylvain’s breaths started to come quick and shallow, in time with Hubert’s hand. A steady heat built up in Sylvain’s core, molten where he expected it to be cooled. Just as his blood seemed to flow freely and endlessly for Hubert, his desire bubbled relentlessly under the surface.

“More, p-please,” Sylvain panted, hips rocking to help Hubert touch more of his length.

“Anything for you,” Hubert cooed in a rare moment of unbridled sweetness.

Hubert tightened his grip and stroked as much of Sylvain’s cock as he could manage. His other hand found Sylvain’s chest, rolling and pinching his nipples one at a time. The pre-come leaking from Sylvain’s tip helped, slicking his skin and creating undeniable proof of Sylvain’s excitement. The added lubrication meant Hubert’s scarred skin felt even more prominent. Sylvain started thrusting into Hubert’s hand, seeking all the fiction they could make.

“You can come whenever you’re ready,” Hubert said.

“Thank you,” Sylvain strained, shaking as he fought down his rapidly approaching climax.

Even with permission given, Sylvain wanted to hold out. He was chasing the border between consciousness and unconsciousness, the blissful place he knew only after a post-feeding, mind-breaking orgasm. He wanted it like he wanted his next breath, his abs shaking with the effort of holding back while thrusting. Hubert continued to increase his pace, adding twists of his wrist and passes of his thumb over Sylvain’s cockhead as his other hand continued to pluck at Sylvain’s hardened nipples.

Though Sylvain could hardly breathe, that was just a sign of his pleasure. Hubert was familiar enough with Sylvain’s bedroom habits to recognize that, so he did not change or relent, even as Sylvain wheezed. Yet again, the wordless communication and understanding between them touched Sylvain. When Sylvain made the mistake of looking into Hubert’s affectionate eyes, he fell apart. The strings of control that held back his climax frayed into nothing, leaving him to crumble in Hubert’s hands.

“Fuck, Hubert!” Sylvain wailed, writhing as he spent himself.

Hubert continued stroking and pinching Sylvain through each wiggle and shudder, eking out every bit of pleasure Sylvain’s body could offer. It led to wave after wave of bliss, rolling Sylvain’s eyes to the back of his head as more debased grunts and whines tore free of his chest. Sylvain knew he was making a complete mess, and knowing that gave him one last boost before he crashed.

When the current of stimulation receded and Hubert’s hands let go of Sylvain’s softening cock and swollen nipples, the liminal space between being awake and asleep was created. Laying there, lightheaded and wrung out, Sylvain let himself be. His mind emptied as he allowed himself the relief of being nothing more or less than himself.

Hubert remained at his side, a safety net in case Sylvain slipped too far towards blacking out. By now, Hubert was no longer scared of these moments like he had been when it first began to happen. He understood that Sylvain needed them and recognized that the best thing to do was be there to support them.

“Thank you,” Sylvain whispered so softly it was almost inaudible.

“Of course,” Hubert replied just as softly, leaning over to press a kiss to Sylvain’s sweaty forehead. “Can I clean you up some more?”

Sylvain hummed and nodded, so Hubert sat up and set about tidying up. He started with the mess of come Sylvain made. With a clean, dry cotton pad, Hubert wiped up the sheets, his hands, and Sylvain’s stomach. Sylvain stirred at the tickle, but the moment was over before it could disturb him too much. Tossing aside the first cotton pad, Hubert got up and found a second one. With a jug of water from the foot of their bed, Hubert dampened it. Returning to Sylvain’s side, Hubert took his time wiping Sylvain’s face and chest down.

Sylvain was entirely at ease as Hubert wiped down his face, his complete and utter trust on full display. He felt Hubert poke at the freshest bite marks, wiping over them again with the water to ensure they were still clean. Hubert disappeared for another moment, probably cleaning himself up, before a gooey finger found Sylvain’s neck. An ointment or salve of some sort, no doubt. Another result of trial and error as they worked out the best way to help Sylvain’s body keep up with Hubert’s appetite.

Whatever was in the treatment, it felt pleasantly cool on his heated skin. Sylvain focused on the slight tingle of the substance at the edges of the bites, a grounding sensation that coaxed him back towards consciousness. After several more minutes of being doted on and having some of his semi-old bites treated as well, Sylvain was finally ready to open his eyes and speak. He looked patiently at Hubert, waiting until their eyes met to speak up.

“I love you, too,” Sylvain said, voice bursting with warmth and sincerity.

Hubert hummed in mild confusion, so Sylvain continued. “I never said it back.”

“You don’t have to,” Hubert declared, wiping his hands with a piece of cotton before settling down next to Sylvain.

“But I want to,” Sylvain protested, even as a yawn distorted his voice.

Hubert chuckled and tossed Sylvain’s pillow onto his face. “Sleep, you exerted yourself a great deal today. I shall be here when you wake.”

Even as Sylvain settled in, pushing the pillow under his head and pulling the blankets over his body, he protested. “I’m not tired.”

Hubert said nothing, and Sylvain knew both of them expected him to be asleep in a few minutes. The fact that Hubert knew him well enough to anticipate that made Sylvain’s heart flutter.

Accepting that he had indeed pushed himself and more than sufficiently aided Hubert, Sylvain closed his eyes. He welcomed the safe quietness of sleep, shielded by Hubert’s thin frame and the plush comfort of their blankets.


End file.
